


Morphine Sweet Kisses

by immistermercury



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, and jim is his doctor!, and then freddie doesn't have anybody to go to!, doctor jim, freddie goes to hospital because he's an idiot, he's back!, he's fully high off morphine at one point, i'm so cheesy i'm sorry, it's all fun and games in this house, pure fluff tbh, so guess what happens!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immistermercury/pseuds/immistermercury
Summary: “Lie back, fucking hell!” Roger rolled his eyes and pressed a careful hand against Freddie's shoulder. “If you hadn’t broken your neck before, you’ll snap it in a minute.”“Don’t be ridiculous, darling, I’m fine!” He insisted, shaking his head from side to side ruthlessly. “Look!”Strong hands gripped the sides of his face still and he looked upwards, disgruntled; his mouth fell open at the sight of the face that looked back at him. “You’re the happiest man I’ve had in all evening.” The man chuckled, and Freddie swore he could’ve drowned in his love for the accent that he spoke with. “But if you keep doing that, I’ll have to strap your face down.”Freddie swallowed to wet his suddenly dry throat, and then his mouth split into a wide grin. “You’re fucking beautiful.” He murmured.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Morphine Sweet Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nisargasinha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisargasinha/gifts).



> Basically I went back to work today and I really wanted to write tonight but I was exhausted so I thought I'd give us all a break of heavy content and write something stupid instead!

Freddie couldn’t stop laughing; he sucked in more and more of the gas through the tube in his hand, looking around as he was carried through the front doors. “I’m fine, darling, I’m fine, honestly, I’m fine!” He laughed. “Don’t you think this is all an awful overreaction?”

“Shut up, Freddie.” Roger rolled his eyes. “You’re practically off your tits on that shit.”

“It’s good!” Freddie offered it to him, only to have it batted back to him. His laughter sounded so crazily happy amongst the screeching machines and cries of agony from the other cubicles; he strained to look up when he came to a halt. “Where the fuck am I?”

“Lie back, fucking hell!” He rolled his eyes and pressed a careful hand against his shoulder. “If you hadn’t broken your neck before, you’ll snap it in a minute.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, darling, I’m fine!” He insisted, shaking his head from side to side ruthlessly. “Look!”

Strong hands gripped the sides of his face still and he looked upwards, disgruntled; his mouth fell open at the sight of the face that looked back at him. “You’re the happiest man I’ve had in all evening.” He chuckled, and Freddie swore he could’ve drowned in his love for the accent that he spoke with. “But if you keep doing that, I’ll have to strap your face down.”

Freddie swallowed to wet his suddenly dry throat, and then his mouth split into a wide grin. “You’re fucking beautiful.” He murmured.

Roger smacked his hip as the paramedic laughed. “He’s had one of morphine and he’s been on the gas and air, forgive him.”

“I’ll take the compliment. I’m already six hours into this shift, I’m sure I look like shit.” He chuckled. “What’s the damage?”

“Fall from height, about five metres. He fell directly onto the back of his neck, but we’re also querying a broken left leg because he got it twisted before he fell.” He explained. “Stats are pretty good, but I think we’ve probably numbed him to the point where he can’t feel his own body.”

“I feel like I’m high.” He commented, taking another breath of gas and air. 

“You are, just legally.” The doctor replied, rolling his eyes playfully as he took the tube away from him. “Probably best if you lay off this for a while, darling.”

“He called me darling!” Freddie said, turning to Roger with a bright smile. 

“Still!” The doctor laughed, holding his head still again. “My name’s Jim, I’m the emergency consultant on duty this evening. What’s your name?”

“Freddie.” He smiled brightly. “And before you ask me, I know I’m in hospital, and I know I fell off the scaffolding at the side of the stage, I remember it. I’m twenty-four, it’s nineteen-seventy.” He arched an eyebrow. “Have I missed anything?”

“You’re not concussed, then.” Jim chuckled. “You hit them spot on, darling. I’m going to send you for a couple of scans, okay? And if your body’s been behaving, then I’ll take your neck brace off.”

“Can I have a kiss for good luck?” He asked hopefully. 

Jim laughed out loud and leaned down, pressing a very chaste kiss to his cheek. “There, how’s that?”

“Simply divine, darling, though you don’t have to treat me as though I’m a leper.” Freddie smirked. “Take me away!”

* * *

“He fell asleep about halfway through the MRI. It was practically the only way that we could get him to stay still.” The nurse chuckled as she wheeled him in. “You can see the scans if you want to, but there’s no sign of any fractures to the spine or any internal bleeding. He has broken one of his lower ribs, though, and he’s totally decimated that leg. He’ll need surgery on the thigh.”

“It’s better news than I was expecting.” Jim chuckled and gently tapped Freddie’s cheek. “Good evening, Sleeping Beauty.”

Freddie lifted a hand to rub his eyes and yawned. “What?” He asked dumbly.

“I need you to lift your head so that I can take your neck brace off. It’s good news on that front.” He smiled. “You haven’t broken anything in your neck or your back.”

He lifted his head obediently and then turned his head side to side, practically feeling the creak of the bones. “It’s nice to have that fucking thing off.” He muttered.

“Clearly the kiss worked.” Jim carefully brushed his hair back from his face. “You’ve got a pretty mean cut here, so I’m going to clean it properly now, okay? I’m just going to sit you up.”

“You kissed me?” Freddie asked, looking up at him immediately and blushing scarlet. 

“You really were high, weren’t you? That can’t have just been morphine.” Jim chuckled. “You asked me to kiss you for good luck. I kissed your cheek.” He reminded him. 

“Sorry.” Freddie laughed shyly, though his cheeks pinkened with delight. “You said it was good news on that front; does that mean there’s bad news somewhere else?”

“You’ve absolutely shattered your leg.” He said bluntly. “And you’re going to need surgery on it.”

“Tonight?” He asked with a yawn. 

“I wouldn’t like to hesitate on it. The longer you leave those fractures, the worse they get. There’s someone coming down from orthopaedics to have a look at you.” He explained, carefully combing Freddie’s hair aside. “I’ll have to shave a little bit to stitch this, I’m afraid.”

“How long will the surgery take?” Freddie asked, clearly distracted. “When will I go home?”

“It shouldn’t be more than a couple of hours. I imagine it’ll be an incision on the outside of your thigh, just so they can put in some plates to fix the bones back together.” He explained as he carefully shaved bare a patch of skin. “You should be able to go home by tomorrow lunchtime. But I would imagine that walking will be pretty painful for the next few days, so you’ll need someone to come and look after you.”

“I knew you were going to say that.” He sighed. “I haven’t got anyone.”

“Mum and dad?” Jim suggested.

“In India. They’re on holiday for a month.” He explained. “Sister’s just had a baby, and I can’t go to the guy who brought me in, before you ask, because every time we’ve tried living together it’s gone to an awfully complicated friends-with-benefits situation too quickly.”

Jim chuckled as he put a few stitches into the back of his head. “No partner or anything?”

“I broke up with my boyfriend three fucking days ago because he cheated on me.” He muttered, leaning his elbows on his thighs; he gasped at the pain that flared through his left leg. “Oh, shit!”

“Nice to know the nerves aren’t damaged.” He commented, wiping a little blood from his skin before he ruffled his fingers back through Freddie’s hair to cover the stitches. “You worry about getting that leg better first, how about that? I’ll come and see you when you’re done.”

“Won’t you have finished work by then?” Freddie asked shyly, though his cheeks pinkened with gratitude. 

“It won’t kill me to hang around.” He shrugged, though Freddie noted the pink spots on his cheeks and the way his smile had grown shy. “I’d like to know that you’re okay. And- you know, I’ve got a spare room if you need it.”

Freddie’s head whipped around, shocked, though his smile had widened dramatically. “You don’t even know me.”

“There’s nothing better to get to know each other than terrible movies and a takeaway pizza or six.” He replied, his heart beating fast at the excitement of the proposition. “It’s fine if you think that’s weird.”

“I think it’s awfully generous of you. Won’t it affect your work?” He asked softly.

“I work twelve midnight until eight most days. I’ll be awake again by two.” He chuckled. “And I’ve got a couple of days off. Having someone around the house might make me less of a hermit.”

“I tend to sleep until two most days anyway.” Freddie chuckled, wincing as he pulled himself further up the bed. “Can I take you up on that offer?”

“I’d love you to.” Jim said earnestly, looking up with the orthopaedic surgeon walked into the cubicle. “And here’s your ride!”

* * *

Jim wasn’t sure which one of them looked worse, but between his dark circles and the fog behind Freddie’s eyes, he knew they weren’t the picture of health. “Good morning.” He murmured as Freddie woke for the third time that hour.

“There’s a pattern emerging.” Freddie smiled up at him shyly and yawned. “I feel like I’ve been hit by a bus.”

“I’ve seen people come out of being hit by a bus with less severe injuries.” Jim commented, and Freddie snorted with laughter. 

“Can I come home yet?” He asked hopefully. 

“When you can stay awake for more than ten minutes.” Jim chuckled and smoothed his damp hair back from his forehead. “How good are you with crutches?”

“However good it takes.” He replied, slowly sitting up and yawning again. “Tell me your spare room has a decent bed.”

Jim blushed a little. “It’s not exactly luxurious.” He admitted. 

“Why don’t you come to mine?” Freddie suggested, rubbing his eyes. 

“Whereabouts do you live?” Jim asked, his cheeks blushing scarlet. “Don’t let anybody know, won’t you? It’s so fucking unprofessional.”

“It’s only unprofessional if I don’t like it.” Freddie replied, the cheeky grin back painting his face. “Earl’s Court, Kensington. You know where the big Tesco is? I’m like two streets from there.”

Jim laughed at the preciseness of his description. “I think I can picture it.” He chuckled. “You live a lot more central than I do.”

“That must be shit, seeing as you work in Chelsea. Why not work further out?” He asked curiously.

“Jobs.” He replied simply. “I live out Wembley way, I can’t afford central.”

“Well, you can be my guest for the night.” Freddie smiled sweetly. “I never expected this to happen when I came in.”   
  
“Neither did I, to be fair.” Jim chuckled. “You know, you called me beautiful when you first came in.”

Freddie’s cheeks flushed a little. “I exposed myself, you mean.” He laughed shyly. “I mean, I wasn’t wrong.”

Jim blushed himself and smiled, running a hand through his hair. “You’re pretty fucking pretty yourself.”

Freddie’s smile only widened. “You’re really going to say that when I’ve been under general and my stage makeup is probably fucked?”

“Then imagine how gorgeous you’ll look when you’ve showered.” He grinned, veins thrumming with the adrenaline of making his move.

“Are you coming onto me?” Freddie asked with a laugh.

“It was worth a go.” He grinned shyly.

“I’ll have you know that I fall in love far too quickly, darling.” Freddie leaned in, their lips almost brushing, and smiled. “And you’re certainly ticking all the right boxes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a part two on this - as always, no promises, but I always love a good declaration of love!
> 
> Kudos/comments always loved and appreciated!


End file.
